Caídas
by Miku-Ruder-Girl
Summary: Ella se cae, pero siempre logra ponerse de pie. / Y él ya se canso de ello/ - Siempre te ayudare a ponerte de pie. -One-Shot-


**Konnichiwa e¬e! ¿como están? [_Inner: yo no muy bien, el otro día me corte las venas(?) -o-_ -Okey pero fue un accidente por hacer una maqueta ¬¬] - Y etto... aquí les dejo este NaruHina :3 los tenia abandonados uwu' **

**-Naruto NO me pertenece- Es propiedad del "tipo" que el miércoles me dirá quien es Tobi e_é**

-Caídas-

_-Hinata tiene la costumbre de caer, y se niega a permanecer abajo. Y Naruto francamente ya esta cansado de ello- _

La primera vez que sucedió fue cuando eran mucho más jóvenes, tanto que apenas se conocían, solo eran compañeros de clases y una vez ella le había ofrecido el que le copiará su examen… nada más.

Está luchando con su primo mayor, mucho mas fuerte y experimentado, él tiene más poder.

_-Ella cae-_

Su primo continua el combate y aunque todos los presentes piensas que es el fin de ella.

_-Ella se arma de valor y continúa- _

Y entonces ella se levanta y pelea mucho más fuerte de lo que haya visto pelear a alguien en su vida- aunque cuando ella cae una vez más y casi muere, él se da cuenta que probablemente es su culpa por haberla animado-

Ese día Naruto se da cuenta que la fuerza no significa necesariamente ganar. Y entonces el jura por la sangre de la chica, que la va a vengar porque ella le demostró la verdadera fuerza.

La segunda vez, él la conoce un poco mejor. Y recuerda con cariño la misión del equipo 8. –Se acuerda de su secuestro y se estremece internamente. Se acuerda que él pensaba que estaba muerta. _–Y hace otro voto a favor pero no importa_-

Está viva, está bien, y furiosa. Ella lo patea a él ese día. Pero también recuerda algo más.

Ella está tratando una nueva técnica cuando el summon gigante le golpea la espalda, y la envía a volar.

_Ella cae._

Ella cae al suelo, y Naruto intenta correr tras ella. Pero su compañero de equipo lo detiene, y explica por qué Hinata va a ganar esta pelea. Para él. Y siente la misma angustia que una vez sintió cuando cayó con Neji antes. Y en eso…

_Ella se arma de valor y continúa. _

Y entonces ella pelea, aplastando a su adversario con los ojos brillantes y el control de chakra tan perfecto que casi llora de envidia, y al final ella cae en los brazos de Naruto completamente ruborizada por lo sucedido.

Ese día, Naruto se da cuenta de que la fuerza no es algo con que se nace. A veces, tienes que luchar y sangrar por ello.

La tercera vez, está clavado en el suelo y él puede sentir el chakra de Pain en su interior y maldición como duele, y puede que si no se levanta estará perdiendo lo único importante para él, que son Konoha y sus amigos… Y el dolor viene de nuevo.

Luego ella aparece.

Esta vez, él está muerto de miedo. Sobre todo cuando ella le dice, con una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de lágrimas, que e lo ama.

No recuerda cuando deja de respirar, pero él sabe que jadea en busca de ayuda y cuando Pain logra lanzarla por el aire.

_Ella cae._

Prácticamente se puede oír el romper de sus huesos, desde donde se encuentra, y él grita su nombre, y su cuerpo se mueve, y él le dice que por favor no venga donde él.

_Ella se arma de valor y continúa. _

Y entonces ella pelea, delicadas manos se cerraron en puños brillando con chakra, e incluso se las arregla para conseguir un hit en alguien que nadie puede tocar.

Ese día, Naruto se da cuenta de que a veces la fuerza no es estar luchando, o saber cuándo renunciar como muchos lo han dicho. A veces te debes sacrificar y dar todo cuando se sabe que pronto, no tendrás nada que dar y entonces habrá terminado.

La primera vez, Naruto aplaude.

La segunda vez, Naruto se preocupa.

La tercera vez, Naruto se angustia.

Después de que la guerra ha terminado, gracias a Kami , y sus amigos están vivos y Sasuke y los demás están de vuelta.

Fue entonces cuando se encuentra con Hinata, en el hospital, no como un médico, por supuesto, pero si como un paciente.

Él le dice cortésmente que debería dejar de armarse de valor en algunas ocasiones..

Ella le pregunta por qué.

Él le dice que ella siempre sale herida, y él está cansado de sentirse mal porque sabe que es su culpa y que no puede soportar ver su dolor, no otra vez.

Ella se ríe, y cuando aprieta los puños y él le dice que va en serio, ella clava sus hermosos ojos en los de él y le pregunta:

"Si me caigo, ¿me vas a recoger?"

Ese día, Naruto se da cuenta de que sólo porque ella se cae a veces no quiere decir que tiene que levantarse por sí misma.

Además, se justifica a sí mismo horas después, cuando está dormida y él está mirándola y la forma en que sus pestañas oscuras cepillan sus mejillas y la forma en que ella se sonroja aún en el sueño y la forma en que respira (recordándole que sí, ella está viva) , si se cae y el la ayuda a levantarse, él podrá tenerla en sus brazos.

Y está bien con eso.

**¿Un review? nwn' Onegai' cada uno es un pedido a Kishimoto de un especial NaruHina e_é**!

Sayonara:3


End file.
